fnaf_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Krazy
Krazy is a protagonist in the FNaF F.R.I.E.N.D.S. series, introduced in Season 4, and the first animatronic Paxodoran. Appearance Krazy represented the Game Area in the 1987 Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, so he looks like he jumped out of an Atari system. His whole costume is yellow, the color of the FazTicket. However, his costume has several shades of yellow, making a clean depart from the Atari system. Personality As Krazy was built to represent the Game Area, he has quite the obsession for games - any kind of game actually, and he is programmed not to turn down an offer to play a game with someone. He also has a very serious side, but chooses not to use it... most of the time. Backstory Even though a lot about Krazy's backstory has been explained, it is still incomplete. The following is what has been confirmed about Krazy's past. Krazy is an animatronic Paxadoran, the first (and so far, the only) of his kind. The earliest Krazy has been seen was as a military bot, but he is no longer affiliated for reasons unknown. After a few years, Krazy was re-programmed and placed into Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. However, the Purple Man attacked Krazy and dismantled him, and stuffed the body of Kevin into him while deactivated. After the Bite of '87, Krazy has mysteriously disappeared. He has not been seen since for 28 years, before being rebuilt by an evil A.I. named BAY-Cherra in the Animatronic Factory. He and a group of animatronics and prisoners escaped, leading to the factory's demise. Many years and adventures later, Krazy wakes up, finally in the plot of FNaF F.R.I.E.N.D.S, without any memory of his past. FNaF F.R.I.E.N.D.S Krazy was introduced in the beginning of Season 4. Krazy re-activates after his last adventure, with his memory chip severely damaged. Not remembering anything, he begins pacing around in the city to try and remember what happened to him. He finds Dusk and Luka, and quickly becomes friends with them. Soon after, Krazy spots a spy of X and tries to warn Dusk and Luka, only to have them disappear once mentioned. After Krazy was introduced to the others in the Evac, they were attacked by Yin and Yang, and Krazy helped defend said Evac. He decided to camp outside the Evac that night. However, he woke up to Freddy? in his face. Freddy? deactivated Krazy and ran off with him to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where he was shocked. Unknown to Krazy, the electricity he recieved will revive Kevin. More coming soon. FNaF F.R.I.E.N.D.S: Origins Krazy also appears in the prequel of the series, FNaF F.R.I.E.N.D.S: Origins. During the events of this storyline, he is just an animatronic at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He resides in the Game Area, alongside Zack, Tess, and Blake. However, he was later attacked and thrown into the back room, the one off-camera. After being repaired, Zack malfunctions. Krazy attempts to fix his code, but Zack does not re-activate. While Zack is being fixed by Krazy, the Toy animatronics are scrapped. Krazy, after seeing his family's fate, leaves after leaving Tess a final note. He is not seen afterwards for 28 years, before being rebuilt by BAY-Cherra. Outside FNaF F.R.I.E.N.D.S Krazy has appeared in several other places outside of FNaF FRIENDS. Not only has he gone on other adventures throughout his lifespans, but he also has his real-life counterpart "The Krazy Stew" who has several incarnations throughout the observable universe. He also remembers characters, including ones previously killed/deactivated, from his previous adventures, and wishes to rendezvous with as many as he can during this adventure.Category:MaleCategory:MalesCategory:Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Animatronics Category:Protagonist